mormonwikiaorg_it-20200214-history
Hugh Nibley
Hugh Winder Nibley (nato il 27 marzo, 1910 a Portland, Oregon – 24 febbraio, 2005 Provo) fu uno dei più famosi studiosi della chiesa. Nibley è notevole sia per aver difeso vigorosamente la chiesa che per aver discusso francamente ciò che vedeva come le scorciatoie dei santi degli ultimi giorni e della loro cultura. Autore prolifico e professore emerito di scrittura antica alla Brigham Young University, conosceva bene latino, greco, ebraico, egiziano, copto, arabo, tedesco, francese, inglese, e spagnolo. Studiò anche olandese e russo durante la seconda guerra mondiale. Nibley servì come missionario per la Chiesa in Germania e servì come sergente lavorando nello spionaggio per la 101ma Divisione Airborne dell’esercito degli Stati Uniti durante la seconda guerra mondiale. Era fra le forze su Utah Beach che invasero la Normandia il D-Day e testimoniò l’apertura dei campi di concentramento nazisti. Nibley cominciò i suoi studi all’università di California, a Los Angeles ed ottenne un dottorato di ricerca all’università di California, a Berkeley. Mentre era a Berkeley disse di aver frugato in tutti gli scaffali della biblioteca cominciando dal primo piano e andando su. Quando il titolo di un libro attirava la sua fantasia leggeva il libro. Dietro richiesta dell’ apostolo John A. Widtsoe divenne professore alla Brigham Young University nel 1946. Nibley fu lodato da storici non mormoni e da ricercatori per la sua capacità di attingere a fonti storiche per fornire evidenze alle credenze dei Santi degli Ulltimi Giorni. In uno studio gli autori affermarono —a causa della fidatezza e della famosa erudizione di Nibley—che la maggior parte delle opere di Nibley sono affidabili, incoraggiando gli scrittori anti-mormoni a valutare e contrattaccare la ricerca di Nibley, piuttosto che scartarla. Le ricerche di Nibley si estendono dall’egiziano all’ebraico e alle prime storie cristiane; spesso egli prendeva appunti in un misto di stenografia Gregg, in lingua, araba, ebraica, greca, ed egiziana. Nibley "insisteva a leggere le fonti rilevanti primarie e secondarie nell’ originale e sapeva leggere arabo, copto, olandese, egizio, francese, tedesco, greco, ebraico, italiano, latino, antico norvegese, russo e altre lingue a vista." In una critica percettiva, William J. Hamblin, un collega di Nibley alla BYU, notò che la metodologia di Nibley consiste più di letteratura comparata che di storia" Douglas F. Salmon ha esaminato in profondità il metodo comparativo di Nibley, focalizzandosi sull’ultima opera di Enoch. Fra altri temi Nibley scrisse riguardo ai templi della chiesa, lo storico Enoch, e similitudini fra lo gnosticismo cristiano e le credenze dei Santi degli Ultimi Giorni. Scrisse anche risposte dirette alla letteratura anti-mormone. Nibley era del tutto contrario al coinvolgimento degli Stati Uniti nella guerra del Vietnam durante un’epoca in cui "era molto rischioso esporsi in questo senso secondo la cultura dei Santi degli Ultimi Giorni." Nibley era anche disturbato da ciò che vedeva come le cose sconsiderate, spesso applicazioni quasi dogmatiche di alcune parti del codice d’onore della BYU. Nibley non aveva nessuna obiezione alla richiesta di essere casti di obbedire alla parola di saggezza, ma pensava che spesso l’esame troppo ravvicinato diretto alla pettinatura e agli abiti era fuorviante. Nel 1973, disse: "I peccatori peggiori, secondo Gesù, non sono le prostitute e I pubblicani ma i capi religiosi, con la loro insistenza sull’abito e sulla pettinatura giusta, la loro accurata osservanza di tutte le regole, il loro prezioso interesse per i simboli della classe sociale, la loro stretta legalità, il loro pio patriottismo... il taglio dei capelli diventa la prova della virtù in un mondo dove Satana inganna e domina con le apparenze” (Waterman and Kagel, 153). La sua opera "Approaching Zion", è un eloquente accusa del capitalismo e un’adesione al of comunalismo, è considerato largamente un classico della letteratura mormone. Spesso, Nibley fu considerato il più eminente apologista mormone, e occasionalmente ci si è riferiti a lui come a un “difensore della fede” un titolo ampiamente condiviso solo con un altro mormone, storico e dirigente della Chiesa, B.H. Roberts. Inoltre ben nota è la firma di Nibley su molti documenti e articoli: "IO SO CHE IL VANGELO È VERO". Prima di ammalarsi, aveva un ufficetto nella biblioteca Harold B. Lee alla BYU, dove lavorava sulla sua grande opera intitolata One Eternal Round, che si focalizza sull’ipocefalo ("Facsimile 2") nel Libro di Abrahamo. Negli ultimi mesi del 2002 diede tutti i materiali del suo ultimo libro alla FARMS. Più tardi nella sua vita, una sua figlia, lesbica, lo accusò di averla ripetutamente violentata quando lei era fra i cinque e gli otto anni. Quando, verso i trent’anni assunse questa posizione, l’intera famiglia Nibley parlò contro di lei a favore del padre. Fu l’unica dei suoi figli a mancare al suo funerale. • Atene – Abitualmente tradotta "disco del sole." Nibley indicò che le illustrazioni di soccorso della mappa di Atene è come una sfera, non un disco piatto. La traduzione corretta dev’essere "globo, orbe, o sfera." (Questo è persino più evidente quando si vedono questi rilievi in persona,non solo in fotografia). • • Kefa - Dr. Nibley indicò che in arabo e aramaico questa parola si riferisce a una pietra cristallina verde usata per gli scopi di divinazione. La sua traduzione migliore è forse “Pietra del Veggente”; nel Nuovo Testamento greco appare come Kefas, nel Nuovo Testamento inglese come Cephas. • Makhshava – Questa parola ebraica abitualmente si traduce come “pensiero” ma il Dr. Nibley creò un caso traducendola come "piano" Per esempio., nel libro di Esther la maggior parte delle traduzioni dicono che Amman "pensò" di distruggere il popolo ebraico. E’ più accurato dire egli pianificò di sterminarli. Non si limitò a pensarci, ma escogitò un piano. • Shiblon - Questo nome del Libro di Mormon, il Dr. Nibley indicò, è quasi certamente connesso all’arabo shibl, "cucciolo di leone." Lo studente di Nibley, Benjamin Urrutia, andò avanti a fare la connessione col "cucciolo di giaguaro " fantasia del popolo Olmec dell’antico Messico, una teoria che è stata largamente abbracciata da studiosi della chiesa.. Morte Hugh Nibley morì il 24 febbraio, 2005. Era rimasto confinato a letto dalla malattia per più di due anni.. La raccolta degli scritti di Hugh Nibley Old Testament and Related Studies, Vol. 1; Deseret Book; ISBN 0-87579-032-1 (Hardcover, 1986) • Enoch the Prophet, Vol. 2; Deseret Book; ISBN 0-87579-047-X (Hardcover, 1986) • The World and the Prophets, Vol 3; Deseret Book; ISBN 0-87579-078-X (Hardcover, 1987) • Mormonism and Early Christianity, Vol 4; Deseret Book; ISBN 0-87579-127-1 (Hardcover, 1987) • Lehi in the Desert/The World of the Jaredites/There Were Jaredites, Vol 5; Deseret Book; ISBN 0-87579-132-8 (Hardcover, 1988) • An Approach to the Book of Mormon, Vol 6; Deseret Book; ISBN 0-87579-138-7 (Hardcover, 1988) • Since Cumorah, Vol 7; Deseret Book; ISBN 0-87579-139-5 (Hardcover, 1988) • The Prophetic Book of Mormon, Vol 8; Deseret Book; ISBN 0-87579-179-4 (Hardcover, 1989) • Approaching Zion, Vol 9; Deseret Book; ISBN 0-87579-252-9 (Hardcover, 1989) • Ancient State: The Rulers & the Ruled, Vol 10; Deseret Book; ISBN 0-87579-375-4 (Hardcover, 1991) • Tinkling Cymbals and Sounding Brass: The Art of Telling Tales about Joseph Smith and Brigham Young Vol 11; Deseret Book; ISBN 0-87579-516-1 (Hardcover, 1991) (includes No, Ma'am, That's Not History) • Temple and Cosmos: Beyond This Ignorant Present, Vol 12; Deseret Book; ISBN 0-87579-523-4 (Hardcover, 1992) • Brother Brigham Challenges the Saints, Vol 13; Deseret Book; ISBN 0-87579-818-7 (Hardcover, 1994) • Abraham in Egypt, Vol 14; Deseret Book; ISBN 1-57345-527-X (Hardcover, 2000) • Apostles and Bishops in Early Christianity, Vol 15; Deseret Book; ISBN 1-59038-389-3 (Hardcover, 2005) • The Message of Joseph Smith Papyri: An Egyptian Endowment, Vol 16; Deseret Book; ISBN 1-59038-539-X (Hardcover, 2006) Sergeant Nibley, Ph. D.: Memories Non fa parte della serie, questo memoir delle esperienze della II guerra mondiale di Nibley fu pubblicato nell’autunno del 2006. E’ firmato "Hugh Nibley e Alex Nibley." In altre parole, raccontato da Hugh Nibley e scritto e redatto da suo figlio Alex. (Pubblicato dalla Deseret Book.)